stacyplaysfandomcom-20200213-history
UHShe
UHshe — an all-female Minecraft tournament in Ultra HardCore mode! It’s a fight to the death and the only way to heal yourself is to eat a golden apple which can be made the regular way or by surrounding an apple with flowers (excluding poppies and dandelions as they are more common). Bonemealing flowers is not allowed as it is easy to obtain and would be deemed unfair. Players are given a cake and a wolf spawn egg at the start of the tournament to use anytime during the game, although it is up to them to acquire bones to tame their wolf. Each episode is 16 minutes long. New episodes will be posted every other day at 4PM EST. StacyPlays is the organizer of the series. The intro sequence was made by Finsgraphics and the music used was "Far Away" from the YouTube Audio/Music Library. The server is hosted by LearningMonkey. Participants *AshleyMarieeGaming *Aureylian *HeyImBee *iHasCupquake *LDShadowlady *MKTheWorst *MousieMouse *NettyPlays *Shubble *StacyPlays *Yammy Elimination Episodes : Main article: List of UHShe episodes '' : ''Not to be mistaken by Episode Participation. Rank Table Kills Table ''List only the players that has gotten a kill. '' Trivia *''UHshe ''is a play on the word UHC, but subsititutes the letter "C" to the word "she". This is due to the series containing all female participants. *MKTheWorst was the first to take damage. *iHasCupquake has the most subscribers at this time with 3 million subscribers, followed by LDshadowlady with over 1 million subscribers, and StacyPlays with over 600k. *HeyImBee and StacyPlays are the only ones to be part of the Cube UHC roster. **Both were a Cube SMP member at one point. **Both joined the Cube SMP in February 2014. *The series follows the traditional rules of UHC, however, a participant can create a Golden Apple with the use of certain types of flowers. It is still possible to create a Golden Apple with the use of golden ingots and golden blocks. **The episodes are a bit shorter than the standard 20 minutes, reduced to only 16 minutes. **Also, participants are given a wolf spawn egg, this item can be used anytime during the game. *HeyImBee is the only Australian to be participating in the first season. *Players were asked if they want a wolf spawn egg or a saddle for their starter kit, but all participants ended up choosing the wolf egg. *Ashley lost the footage of episodes 4 & 5, resolving to skip the days those episodes were scheduled to be uploaded and resuming with episode 6. Ashley Confirmation *Stacy confirmed that her mom was the one that thought of the name "UHShe".Twitter ConfirmationName Confirmation *Aureylian is the first person to draw blood as well as the first person to ever kill another player. *A blood chain occured in the first season: **Mousie and Lizzie killed by Aureylian. **Aureylian and Bee killed by Ashley. **Ashley and Cupquake killed by MK. **MK and Stacy killed by Shubble. Gallery UHshe Logo 2.png UHshe Logo.png UHshe - AshleyMariee.png UHshe - Aureylian.png UHshe - Bee.png UHshe - iHasCupquake.png UHshe - LDShadowlady.png UHshe - MKTheWorst.png UHshe - MousieMouse.png UHshe - NettyPlays.png UHshe - Shubble.png UHshe - Stacy.png UHshe - Yammy.png References Category:Minecraft series